


Is he having a seizure?

by JenCohen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, POV Ben Hargreeves, Panic Attacks, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Seizures, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCohen/pseuds/JenCohen
Summary: Set on episode 6 of season 2, in the family meeting. Klaus gets possessed by Ben but it turns out a little bit more dramatic than that. Nobody cared when he fell to the floor after what seemed a desperate attempt to gain attention, but they didn't expect for him to start seizing uncontrollably before their paralized gazes.I know, I suck at summaries. :D Hope you like it.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 287





	1. Is he having a seizure?

Chapter 1- Is he having a seizure? Family meeting

Suddenly, he felt his drink spilling all over his arms, his chest, even his face. Somehow his grip on the glass didn't loosen, he held to the glass like it was dear life. He couldn't control the shivering, his eyes wide in panic as he frantically searched for some comfort around the room. It didn't hurt, it just felt off somehow, like his body wasn't his anymore. His arms moved, shivered and he was sweating through his favorite shirt. He was trying to fight the feeling but didn't know what was the cause. His eyes filled with tears and fell in his cheeks without any warning, he couldn't wipe them off. His arms seemed to be stuck upwards. 

He couldn't find any comfort in his siblings, they just acted as if this was a normal reaction to alcohol or drugs, he even heard Diego say it was an overdose, but he knew it was something else. He wouldn't shake and stay conscious like that when he had OD'ed; Ben had told him several times that he had lost consciousness right away and he wouldn't wake up until he was in the back of an ambulance. 

Just as it began it ended; he blacked out, he didn't know how but he was already on the floor besides a sleeping or unconscious Ben. He didn't know which one. Somehow he felt worse, couldn't take the metallic taste off his mouth and something wet was and warm coming out of his nostrils, his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't see straight. He just saw five shadows hovering over him; of course, he thought, Reginald hadn't stayed for the show. - Why am I still shivering? I'm so cold, Why is Ben unconscious? Is he okay? Of course he is okay, he is a ghost- He couldn't think straight. All these thoughts rumbled in his mind and didn't stay for long. 

-Klaus?- A familiar voice was talking, no wait, screaming his name, - Diego? why does he sound so worried? -  
-Is he okay?- someone else.  
-I don't know, he doesn't look at me, it's like he can't see me-

His chest tightened, he choked on the blood that was coming out of his nose and his mouth, he couldn't hear anything anyone said, it was like they were walking away. He started to feel a creeping fear climb his way to his chest. The feeling was very familiar, he had had panick attacks since he was a little boy and now, they came back, followed by what he didn't miss at all, the lack of air. 

\- I..I can't...can't- A wheeze came out. Klaus' green eyes wide open in rising panic. His hands searching for somebody, anybody.  
\- What the hell?- Diego shouted and crouched down closer to his face. -Klaus? Listen to me, you can breathe, it's just a panick attack, just hold my hand, I'll show you-

He did as he was told, trying to imitate his breathing, but suddenly a coughing fit started out of nowhere, he couldn't get any air. He felt his lungs had completely shut down. 

-I can't... it's not.... Di..Diego.. so.....something's wrong- he slurred every word, couldn't get two words together and the concern in the room just kept rising. 

That last phrase was followed by a trickle of blood on his lips as he doubled over from the pain. He was coughing up blood. This was certainly more than a panic attack.  
His eyes rolled back and he welcomed sweet darkness, his body started seizing again. 

-No, no!!! Hold on Klaus!- Diego just stood there, watching as his little brother trashed on the floor, with his hair damped on sweat and a nosebleed that didn't stop.  
-Diego, turn him on his side, he's choking, he can't breathe!!-  
-Oh my God, his lips are turning blue!-


	2. Ben wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up to the sound of his brother choking. Diego can stop his stuttering and as always, Five disappears in search of a solution.

Ben woke up feeling fuzzy. He slowly opened his eyes to the worried gazes of his siblings who were obviously not looking at him but at something very close by. He wanted to sleep, he was so tired and drained somehow, and all for it not to work. He had regretted trying to posess Klaus almost immediately, it felt wrong to be inside him -sounded weird- without his consent and taking him completely by surprise. He felt the little resistance Klaus had manage to put on, on the first few minutes he could feel the rising panic on Klaus' chest, he could feel his trembling and the amount of strength he put into resisting this new presence in his body, he felt guilty, he didn't want to cause him any distress but it was the only way to be heard. After what felt like hours but was actually just a few seconds, Ben felt nothing, it felt like Klaus' soul had given up, he had run out of strength or will to fight. Although the thought of a quiet klaus scared him that was his chance to take over and talk, talk to Reginald, letting him know his opinion and finally, oh finally, tell his siblings how much he had missed them in these last three years. That's when Ben decided to say the only phrase that came out of his/klaus' mouth: "I'm Ben". 

If you think about it, and Ben did, it was kind of disappointing, Ben had gone through all this effort, had put his brother through a great deal of discomfort, he hoped it didn't escalate to pain and all he got out of it was a simple phrase which didn't matter because neither Reginald or his siblings believed the whole scene was anything more than klaus striving for attention. Reginald didn't even know who Ben was and his siblings, well, they believed he wasn't on this timeline. "That was stupid, maybe if I tried again..." 

His thoughts were interrupted by a choking sound, and a whole lot of yelling, "who was yelling and why did they sound so scared?" 

He tried to stand up but realized halfway through that the strength in his limbs had abandoned him completely. He fell on his back almost immediately. The first thing he expected was to hear some snarky comment from Klaus probably followed by a laugh and the confused gazes of his siblings looking at where klaus was supposed to be looking. He heard nothing. "wait, where is klaus?" 

As best as he could he supported his weight on his hands and knees and advanced dragging himself on the floor, he saw five of his siblings standing awkwardly in a circle, some of them were kneeling down on the floor; of course, Reginald wasn't anywhere to be seen, "wait, five?" He thought, still feeling like his thoughts came ten seconds too late, he didn't seem to catch up with them. He didn't see klaus, he saw Five's uniform in his teenage body kneeling down on the floor, he saw Luther's huge coat dragging itself on the floor as he had started to crouch close to where Five was kneeling, he saw Diego sitting down on the floor in his black vigilante outfit and Vanya and Allison standing, hugging each other and looking at something on the floor. 

He came closer to the scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Klaus' limp form was trashing on the floor while Diego helplessly tried to support his head so he didn't hit anything. Klaus' hands were moving uncontrollably, and his head was twisted in a weird angle, it seemed like his limbs were going to separate at any moment. That's when he saw it, the alarming amount of blood that came out of his nose and a little trickle out of his mouth, that wasn't so visible now, it had only left a trail of dried blood. 

Diego squeezed Klaus' hand as if he was trying to transfer his strength, Ben could see that he was unsuccessfully trying to blink away his tears. He couldn't blame him, the whole scene was terrifying. "Klaus? Can you hear me? Please stop!" Ben said, knowing well enough, nobody could hear him, he only raised his voice out of desperation and with the only hope that klaus would hear him and snap out of whatever this was. 

He followed Allison as she kneeled down next to Klaus and said between sobs "I heard a rumour you stopped" she knew it wouldn't have any effect, obviously he couldn't hear her, he didn't hear anything, not the mantra Diego was mumbling "please stop, please stop, bro", not the way Luther was slowly punching the table behind him in what was clearly a nervous reaction to not knowing what to do, not the way Vanya sobbed into her sleeve and not the way Ben was screaming his name and begging him to stop. "I.. I heard a rumour..", " I heard a rumour you stopped" she kept repeating until Five came close and put a hand on her shoulder. "He can't hear you. We just have to wait for it to stop by itself". 

She just nodded and started to help Diego supporting klaus' body so he wouldn't hurt himself on the floor. 

"How did it get so bad? He was fine a minute ago!" it was the first thing Luther said since this had started happening. Nobody answered.  
"We have to take him to a hospital" he followed.  
"No, he hates hospitals!" Diego said tightening his grip on klaus' hand.  
"I don't think we have a choice, Diego" Luther muttered, almost challenging Diego to start one of their famous fights.  
"We don't even.." Diego's shouting argument was stopped by Five who stood between them. " Stop! Do you really think this is the time for one of your stupid fights? I can't think if you keep fighting like children!" Five just kept staring at klaus' trashing form as an equation he couldn't quite solve. 

Suddenly, something he had never thought possible happened, klaus' hands started to glow under Diego's grip, a faint blue covered both his hands as he kept trashing in the floor and completely unaware of the fact that was happening. Five was the first one to notice. "What the?" But his thoughts were interrupted by Allison's and Vanya's voices: " Diego, turn him on his side, he's choking, he can't breathe!!" Followed by:  
"Oh my God, his lips are turning blue!" 

Diego did the best he could to turn him to his side from his position on the floor. He rocked him like he was a crying baby. Somehow he thought that and the repeating motion would help him out to calm himself. He didn't know if that was actually to keep himself calm. Turning klaus to his side was kind of helping, he started to breathe easier, well, easier was an understatement, there were just shallow gasps and wheezing but it was still better than not hearing him breathe. "He's..I.. I think he's starting to... catch his breath" Luther said, exhausted just seeing how much effort it took for Klaus to draw a breath. 

Klaus was still trashing on the floor, slowly but still moving.  
"Keep him in that position. I need to go get some help. Be right back" without waiting for a response, Five was gone in a second. 

Ben was beginning to appear in little glitches of a faint blue that appeared and disappeared constantly, kind of like a TV set trying to get any signal. He didn't notice he was visible, he was too focused trying not to have a panic attack seeing how life was slowly leaving klaus' body. He wasn't corporeal, he couldn't even touch him and comfort him. Now he couldn't even hear him. He was so desperately trying to come closer to him, hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine, even if he didn't believe it himself. 

"B..Ben? Is..that.. damnit...is that you?" Diego said with a stuttering voice that was mumbled through the almost imperceptible sobbing. Diego stared at him, with tears in his eyes that at this moment, he didn't know if were a result of panic or happiness. He wanted to hug him so bad, he wanted to tell him how much he had missed him all these years, how much he had wanted to complain about klaus and tell him about Eudora and Lila, but he couldn't, klaus was dying right in front of his eyes, he was trying not to cry in front of everybody and yell in frustration not being able to do anything. Later, they would hug and have a brotherly moment just as they deserved. He brushed off the question he had made, completely unanswered by Ben, by the way, "it was a stupid question anyway" and asked a new one instead "do..... do you know what... what's happening to him?" Stuttering still there, making its way into every word he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support you guys. I was very happy to read all your comments. I was gonna wait a little longer but I came up with this idea for second chapter and I had to write it. Hope you like it. 😁


	3. Out of Reginald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben feels incredibly guilty but finally, Klaus wakes up, not for too long, though.

"I don't... I have no idea" Ben said, his image still flickering, with a bearly perceptible blue surrounding his body. He was scared to admit that what was happening to Klaus was probably his fault. Klaus was okay before he tried to possess him, he was happy, talking, smiling, and obviously drinking. He had done it and he hadn't thought about what it would do to his brother, he felt incredibly guilty. Finally, he said "It was me. I think I did it". 

"What do you mean?" Allison said with a frown on her face. 

"I tried to possess him" said Ben with an almost inaudible voice. His voice was drowned with shame. "I didn't know it would get this bad" 

Diego was still holding Klaus but he had already stopped moving. For a little while all of them were hoping he would immediately wake up, maybe a little disoriented but he didn't open his eyes at all. His body was still hanging limply in Diego’s embrace. Everybody was just happy he wasn't trashing and in pain anymore. They were relieved he hadn't stopped breathing either, it didn't seem easy though, he kept gasping with visible effort everytime he inhaled and exhaled. 

"What do you mean you didn't know it would get that bad?, You knew this was gonna happen?" Luther asked a little agitated but trying to calm himself, after all, he was Ben, there wasn't anyone nicer than Ben. 

"I possessed him once before, it was just for a few seconds and he was trembling a little bit after but nothing more than that. I swear I didn't know it would get this bad. I was so mad because he wouldn't let me talk. I'm sorry, it's not an excuse. I'm sorry" he looked like a little abandoned puppy on the street. He was trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. 

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it. How is he making you corporeal by the way?" Said Allison with a pity look on her face. 

"I don't know. He's never been able to make me corporeal when he's asleep or drunk for that matter" 

"Klaus?" Klaus eyes started to stir open. It looked like it took him too much effort. Finally, they opened wide, with panic he frowned and stayed silent for a second. 

Diego hadn't still let him go. He was still holding him as if he was in charge of not letting him fall apart.  
Klaus looked up from his position on the floor "Di.. Diego?" Said klaus with a whisper, followed by a weak cough. 

"Yeah bro, it's me. Don't talk too much, okay? You're really sick" he kept brushing his thumb over klaus' hand repeatedly. 

"Ben? Are you okay?” Klaus said, ignoring Diego and searching for Ben's face around the room. Panicking when he couldn't see him right away. "Ben?" He tried to stand up but a hand gently pushed him down, Luther was kneeling next to him, trying not to hurt him with his strength. "Don't try to move okay? We don't know if it's safe yet"  
"When had he become so gentle? Why was everybody acting so weird? Like he was made out of glass" Klaus thought briefly. Still searching for Ben. 

"I'm here buddy" he said getting into his line of vision.  
"Are...are you okay?" He said with a little frown on his face.  
"Am I...? Of course I'm okay, buddy. We're worried about you. You're the one on the floor" he smiled back at him.  
Of course klaus would care more for Ben's well being than his own. “It was such a Klaus thing to do" he thought still smiling back at him. He had forgotten that now that he was corporeal he could touch him and try to comfort him as best as he could. He extended his hand and laid it in klaus' hair, stroking his curls and brushing them off his face. They were soaked in sweat but he didn't mind. 

"How are you doing that?" Klaus asked. Still very confused about what was going on. 

"We think you're doing it, man" Diego answered from behind him.  
"M' head hu.. hurts" Klaus had started to slur his words again. He tried to put one of his hands on his temples but realized he didn't have enough strength to move them. He gave up as soon as he tried.  
"I think I'm draining his energy. Stop making me corporeal, Klaus. I've been here a while"  
"But.. you..u wanted" it's all he managed to utter.  
"I know, but I'm not hurting you anymore. Stop please, I can't stand seeing you in such pain. I'll still be here, I won't leave your side"  
"Say g'dbye"  
"Okay, I will" he laughed a little bit and quickly gave a hug to each one of his siblings, minus Five who was still gone, “take care of him” Ben said and disappeared before everyone's eyes.  
"S'rry couldn't h'ld it" Klaus whispered apologetically.  
"It's okay buddy. How are you feeling?" Diego asked, still refusing to let him go. He was determined to hold him as long as they would let him do it. 

Allison was kneeled before Klaus' face, smiling and wiping off the dried blood on his face, she was being so gentle he didn't even feel it. 

"Head h..hurts... feel di..dizzy. Chest.. tight" every sentence he said was draining the little energy he had. He was exhausted after two or three words. "Do..I.. this position? want.. want t' lay flat" 

"Sorry buddy. You weren't breathing okay. This was the only position that gave you some kind of relief. I don't wanna risk it" Diego thought he couldn't watch his little brother gasping for breath again, just like a fish out of water. 

"Ok, th'nks" he said with a sad look on his face. "Where's 'ive?"  
"Five? He should be back. He left nearly 30 minutes ago. He went for some help" Luther said thinking that he hadn't thought about Five or where he had possibly gone since he disappeared. 

Interrupting his thoughts Five appeared, jumping out of a bright light. "Got us a doctor. Oh, you're awake Klaus. Welcome back" he said without any sign of his signature sarcastic voice. Wasn't the moment. 

"D.. doctor? No..noo.. hospitals...noo.. don't.. wanna" Klaus' chest getting tighter, his breathing coming out in short gasps, “don’t want…no” his vision started to blur again, he tried to stand up. Panic was taking over. 

"No, klaus, calm down! The doctor will go to Elliott's. We won't take you to the hospital, I know you hate them" Five said frantically, not sure if klaus had heard him. 

"No..hos.. hospital. Want t' go home" he kept repeating, over and over. He managed to bring his hands up to cover his ears.  
Diego was trying desperately to get him to listen and calm down. Still rocking him as he thought the movement would calm him down. 

He hated the decision he was about to make but there wasn't any other choice. "Allison, please" Diego pleaded. She just nodded and came closer to Klaus' face. Gently grabbed his hands and put her hands on his cheeks "he was awfully warm" she thought. "We will handle it. There's no time now" 

"Honey, klaus, listen to me" still holding his cheeks. She looked at him straight in his eyes and offered a smile. He looked at her with pleading eyes, full of panic "I heard a rumour you fell asleep and didn't wake up until you're safely back at Elliott's" 

With that, klaus frown relaxed and he was asleep within a minute. Everybody let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Damnit, it's not good he's getting so worked up, we have to be more careful" Five said aloud, ignoring the thought everybody had in their minds "we were being careful before you showed up" 

"Okay, we have to take him to Elliott's then. I'll carry him" said Luther, approaching to where klaus was laying, still under Diego's embrace. However, Diego wasn't so sure about it. Protectively, he hugged him closer. "You might hurt him. We still don't know if he can be moved. What if he stops breathing?"  
"We can't just stay here Diego, do you want Reginald coming back, saying some mean comment and throwing us to the street? Because that's what would happen if we stay any longer"  
"Not saying that. I just.. I.. I don't know. Don't want to move him. What if we hurt him?" Diego said, too tired to fight with Luther.  
"I'll blink with him and take him to Elliott's, you four will have to follow us in the car" Five said already kneeling down to touch klaus limp body and taking him out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! Hope you like it, I'm just thinking on the story as I go so I hope it's a good development. Please leave comments and let me know what you think. Cheers!


	4. At Elliott's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five lands with Klaus at Elliott's and realizes he's getting weaker by the second.

The first thing Five did when he arrived with an unconscious Klaus to Elliott's was checking his pulse. Luckily his calculations had been correct and he landed on the bed on the second floor, it would have been really difficult to move an unconscious body by himself with a thirteen year old strength. His heart was racing thinking he might have been hurt in the travel. With trembling hands, that were very unusual on him, he reached and touched klaus' neck timidly. The pulse was there, it was barely noticeable but it was there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive and they could work with alive. 

His relief couldn't been complete, he still hadn’t recovered consciousness, and he was still putting too much effort into drawing a single breath. It almost seemed like it hurt every time he tried.   
“why was he so out of breath? That wasn’t normal; when people have a seizure they normally recover after a few hours”. Five thought with a frown across his face. He shouldn’t be so weak, it had been almost 2 hours since all this craziness started to happen.   
He looked at Klaus and realized that his face and his whole body was covered in sweat, if he wasn’t unconscious he would definitely be asking for a hot bath. He thought about moving him, put some comfortable clothes on and maybe even helping him to take a bath but he wouldn’t be able to do it alone, even though Klaus was very skinny he knew he wouldn’t be able to lift him and taking him to the bathroom. He knew Ben was there but he couldn’t do absolutely anything if he wasn’t corporeal.   
Suddenly, Klaus started stirring on the bed and mumbling, he trashed on the bed like if it was covered in nails.   
“Klaus, calm down” He was having a nightmare, of course, that was just his luck. 

When Five approached him to attempt to calm him he felt the heat radiating from this body. Of course, they were soo lucky, he had a fever. He touched his forehead and was taken aback by the heat suddenly making its way into his hands. He didn’t only have a fever “he is burning up, damn it”.  
“Ben, I know you’re here. Please, keep an eye on him while I go outside and call the others to see if they’re any closer; also, where’s that damn doctor?”. He said looking beside Klaus where he assumed Ben would be.   
Ben was there of course, by Klaus’ side, panicking for a third time on the same day. “I’ll take care of him”.   
Five left without waiting for a response, he wouldn’t be able to hear it anyway.   
“Klaus, I’m here. I’m not leaving you. You just have to hold on”. And just like that, Klaus opened his eyes. They were glassy and unfocused, looking everywhere before they landed on Ben. “Where ‘m I?” he said, feeling sleepy.   
“You’re at Elliott’s. Five went to check on the others, they’re on the way” Wisely Ben chose not to tell him about the doctor, he would only freak out.   
“why …feel s’ bad?”  
“I don’t know. We’re going to find out, buddy. Just rest, ok?” he said with an apologetic look on his face.   
“’m hot”  
“I know. You have a fever, I think you will have to take some medication”  
“Benny, s’ber, can’t” he said like a little child about to do something forbidden by his parents.   
“Yeah buddy, but I think some fever medication is ok” He let out a little smirk, Klaus was truly like a little child everytime he got sick.   
“We’re here” Five said loudly entering the house, clearly talking to an unresponsive Ben and an unconscious Klaus.   
Klaus was very happy to hear his siblings voices, everybody rushing to the second floor, he tried to get up and noticed he still couldn’t. He couldn’t catch a break.   
“Klaus, hey bro, how you feeling?” That was Diego, sitting beside him on the bed.   
“n’ good. Hot”  
“Hot?” he reached for his forehead with the back of his hand. “Damn it, he’s burning up”  
“I know. Diego, don’t freak out” Five knew how overprotective Diego got everytime something happened to Klaus. “We’ll give him some fever reducers, see if that helps”  
Eager to have something to do Luther offered to bring them and left without waiting for approval.   
“Luther ok?” Klaus said with a frown on his face.   
“Yeah, he’s just scared” said Vanya laughing shyly.

The doorbell rang

Everybody knew it was the doctor Five had talked to but they couldn’t tell Klaus, he would very probably freak out at the thought of someone prodding him with sharp objects which was ironic since he was so used to it from his time on the street.   
“I’ll take it, Allison, stay with him just in case” Said Diego and left.   
“case of what?” Klaus said looking for any kind of response, he was starting to get suspicious.   
Allison just nodded and grabbed his hand. 

Out of the blue, a man appeared on the doorstep, it was someone that Klaus had never seen. He looked like an adorable grandpa, was carrying a bag and had glasses on. He didn’t even ask who he was, he was distracted just looking at him.   
“You must be Klaus”  
“Don’t know if I m’st be” a smirk visible on his face.   
“Klaus!” Allison said like a mom arguing with her son.   
“S’rry, yeah”  
“They tell me you’re really sick, is it okay if I come any closer?” He just nodded.   
“I’m here to check what’s wrong with you and to try and help you feel better, okay? They told me you have a little fear of hospitals?”  
He just nodded again. Making himself smaller on the bed. Already feeling the panic rise to his chest. He squeezed Allison’s hand strongly.   
“Okay, I don’t think it’s necessary to take you to the hospital, I think we can manage it here. Do you guys think you can leave us alone for a few minutes so I can examine him?” he said addressing to everyone on the room.   
“N…noo, pl’ase” said Klaus grabbing Allison’s hand and not letting her go.   
"You'll stay with Ben, honey. He'll take care of you" said Allison brushing her fingers over his hair. That seemed to make klaus a little bit calmer. "We'll be right outside, okay bro?" Diego said looking at him right in the eyes. “Ok”  
"Come closer?" Said klaus looking directly at Ben. He just nodded and smiled a little while the doctor looked at the empty space klaus was looking at. 

Klaus had been terrified at the whole process, he decided to focus on Ben and the reassuring phrases he kept repeating over and over again. He had shivered at the thermometer in his mouth, the placing of the IV and even more when the doctor told him he would have to place an oxygen mask over his face, it was too big for his liking and it made him feel claustrophobic. When he started to squirm in the bed protesting against the oxygen mask he heard something that terrified him even more "klaus, I need you to understand that your breathing is not good at all, you're draining your energy even more every time you take a breath. This is a prevention measure, I need to monitor you closely and I'm sorry but if your breathing keeps getting worse I'll have to hook you up to a breathing machine so we can give your body some time to heal"   
Klaus shivered at the thought, if he was feeling claustrophobic with an oxygen mask he couldn't even imagine how a tube down his throat would make him feel. 

After what seemed like several hours the doctor came out of the room to address the expectant glazes of the five siblings.  
Five and Diego stood up as the rest fixed their place in their sits.   
"Well, I took some blood work but it seems like he is completely drained out of energy. His blood pressure is really low. It's like his body is shutting down because he doesn't have enough strength to keep it going. I put him in an IV and on oxygen so his body doesn't put on too much effort breathing and has a chance to recover. I already informed him the possibility of a breathing machine in case his breathing doesn't improve but we don't have to get into that now"

"I'm sure he didn't like that" Diego interrupted for a brief moment. 

"He sure didn't but it's something we have to consider. I hope it doesn't get to that" he continued. "his fever is very high, I already added some fever reducers on his IV. However, he might need to have a bath with lukewarm water. Don't put him in iced water. He could go into shock. Now, I know he doesn't like hospitals but if he doesn't improve in a few hours I think you'll have to take him to one. There's only so much I can do here" 

"Thanks doc, I promise we'll take him if it's necessary" Luther answered not knowing if the rest agreed or not. Everybody was just letting the information sink in. "I'll walk you out" he said standing up from his seat. 

The first to enter the room was Diego. As soon as he entered he realized how small klaus looked, his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, he had an IV on his right arm and the oxygen mask over his face. Its constant hiss filled the room.   
"Di..hey..." He opened his eyes and reached for the oxygen mask over his face until Diego's hand stopped him "Leave that there. You need it. I don't want you taking anything off by yourself, do you hear me, dumbass?" Klaus smiled at the name calling, he was finally being treated like normal and oh, God bless Diego for trying to relieve the tension in the room.   
"Ok. Where ... the rest?"  
"They're just outside. They'll get in, in a bit. Your fever is really high and we have to help you take a bath. I think you'll like it"  
When Luther returned and entered the room everybody was ready to help out. 

The boys were helping klaus get undressed and wrapped up in a towel so it didn't have to be more uncomfortable than it already was. Klaus was jokingly talking to Ben the whole time. "Remember …first time…you saw m’ naked?" Diego and Five rolled their eyes to the comments every few minutes even though they couldn't hear Ben's sides of the jokes but thanked he wasn't panicking as before.   
Ben wanted to help but it wasn't possible. Klaus couldn't even think about manifesting him, he needed to save all the energy he could. 

The boys managed to get klaus naked without touching any of the medical equipment hooked up to him. They put a towel around his waist. As soon as he was standing up he started swaying in his feet, he felt incredibly dizzy; he hadn’t gotten up since he had the seizure nearly two hours ago. Diego was already beside him supporting him and half carrying him with his arm around his waist. He could feel how just standing up made his breathing worse. He felt his ragged breathing but couldn’t say anything that would make Klaus panic. The oxygen mask fogged everytime he drew a breath. 

“You think you can walk to the bathroom?”   
Klaus nodded but as soon as he attempted to take a step he tumbled and fell into Diego’s arm.   
“Yeah, sure” he said with a smirk.   
Diego was getting ready to pick Klaus up and carry him bridal style when Luther interrupted “I’ll do it”  
Diego left him as he knew he had a less chances to hurt Klaus on the process. For Luther carrying Klaus was like lifting a leaf and even though Klaus was very light it would take Diego a little bit more effort than that. 

Carefully, Luther placed his left arm under Klaus knees and his right across his armpits, he tried to be as careful as he could be not to hurt him and not to mess with the medical equipment he had to be hooked up to. Klaus inmediately looked for comfort on Luther’s chest, he left his head snuggle on his sweater while they made it to the bathroom. Diego was carrying the oxygen tank hooked to the mask and Five the IV pole. They tried to be as gentle as they could to avoid causing him any discomfort.   
When they got to the bathroom Klaus was almost asleep, being lifted and cuddling in Luther’s chest was strangely comfortable. Allison and Vanya had prepared the bath for when the boys arrived. It was perfect for them to put Klaus in, not too cold, not too hot, they had to be careful though, they couldn’t get the medical equipment wet but they still had to submerge Klaus’ body for the bath to be effective. 

Diego took off his towel and Klaus didn’t even notice, that was a little bit worrying. When they started lowering him into the bathub he started to open his eyes, he looked around the room as if he didn’t understand what was happening, he was floating on top of the bathub held by Luther and Diego’s hands. Ben tried to comfort him, he knew how confused he was feeling.   
“Your fever is very high, they brought you to the bathroom and they ran a bath to help you, you have to stay still, you have the oxygen mask and the IV on and you can’t, please, don’t take them off”.   
He listened as attently as he could withwhat he felt was the heat boiling his brain. As soon as his body touched the water he felt as if he was being touched with ice cubes, either the water was very cold or he was very hot. He started trashing trying to break free from his brothers embrace which only seemed to get tighter. “I’m sorry, bud, but we have to” that was Diego. “Keep lowering him into the bath, we can’t stop now” And of course, that was Luther, “he was such a prick” Klaus thought allowing his body to turn and look at their faces, they all looked worried, tired and even sick. They weren’t doing this to be mean, it was noticeable that they were mortified by it. He then let them lower him into the water without trashing too much. Luther was careful to let his right arm with the IV on, out of the water and kept holding his body even though the bathub wasn’t deep at all. Diego was holding his head out of the water, he put both his hands under his neck to keep it out of the water and also, he guessed, to support his head. He felt like a puppet without strings under their embrace, he had no strength at all, he couldn’t fight against the feeling of being cared for like a little child. 

Five was staring at the IV and the oxygen tank making sure they were working properly and Allison was crouched down next to Klaus putting a wet sponge on his forehead and his hair, very careful not to startle him. “Don’t move, I want to get some water on your head, see if that helps. Guys, you think we could take him off the oxygen for a minute? I want to put some ice packs on his cheeks and his neck” Inmediately Klaus smiled at the thought of being finally free, even if it was for a few minutes, off the oxygen mask he had grown to hate in less than an hour. “I think we could do it, just for a minute” Five said frowning his face, not sure if it was the right decision to make. 

They gently took off Klaus’ oxygen mask and Allison ran the ice pack throughout his whole face, landing on his cheeks and his neck for a minute. “feels good” she heard Klaus say. She smiled warmly at him “I think I’m done, we can put it back on”  
“no…no… please…no” Klaus started to try and get off the bathub as if he had enough strength. His attempts were quickly stopped by Luther who was still holding his body and Diego “sorry bud, but we can’t risk it. You’re already sicker and weaker than you should be, you need it, ok?” he gave up, just nodded and allowed for Five to put the mask back on. There was no point in trying to avoid it, it was still better than a breathing tube. 

There was an unbearable silence in the whole room, everybody was worried and no one dared to say a single word. “guys..talk, dead people are more talkative than you guys”.   
“Sorry, we’re just really worried” Allison let out with a smile on her face.   
Just like that everybody relaxed a little and started to hear a really long story Allison was telling checking out Klaus every two seconds.   
“Guys, stop… hovering, I’m… ok” Said Klaus, annoyed to be in such a spotlight.   
“You have an incredibly high fever, are in a bathub without being able to support your own weight, you’re not ok” said Diego trying not to sound so harsh.   
“I know, I know …..but just, …. don’t look ‘t me all the time” he remembered that he was naked and althought he wouldn’t normally have a problem with that, being there, vulnerable and held by his brothers made him feel queasy. He wasn’t used to all of the attention.   
“You’re shivering” Allison’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Am I?”  
“Yeah, you’re whole body is shivering and you’re clenching your teeth, I think it’s enough for today”  
Everybody nodded and started to get ready to lift Klaus from the tub. Diego was the first to reposition to be able to hold more than Klaus’ head, Luther stood up and kept holding the mayority of Klaus’ body, trying to be as gentle as possible.   
“Guys, … dignity” Klaus said pointing at his very visible naked body.   
“Yeah, here, wrap him in this towel, I’ll look for something for him to wear” said Five blinking out of the room.   
When they arrived to the room, they placed Klaus in the bed and waited for Five to return with some clothes, as Klaus felt more comfortable with the girls helping him to get dressed, he asked them if they could do it. The girls quickly started to dress him into some sweat pants and a hoodie, so unlike Klaus, but very comfortable to sleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a little bit more than I had before. I hope you like it, I'm still thinking on an ending, I think it's going to be on the next chapter. Thanks guys!


	5. He's not breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the siblings watch as Klaus' health takes a turn for the worst.

Klaus slept as peacefully as he could for a few hours. His fever was still there but considerably lower than it was before. He had stopped trying to take the oxygen mask off mainly because of the stern looks Ben and Diego gave him everytime he tried. Everybody had taken turns for three days to take care of him but Diego was there nearly all the time, him and Ben, of course. Diego barely slept worried that his little brother would stop breathing if he did.  
Even though he was on heavy meds and had done nothing but sleep in the past three days, he wasn’t getting any better. “At least he wasn’t getting any worse, either” Diego thought placing a new ice pack in his brother’s forehead, for the millionth time that day.  
It was nearly impossible not to be worried about Klaus’ breathing, Diego could hear a raspy sounds followed by shallow gasps and ocassionally a few weak coughs. Everytime the doctor paid a visit he would tell them the same thing: “he’s not getting any better, his condition should have improved by now, his breathing is very laboured and I honestly think you should discuss taking him to a hospital or allow me to hook him up to a breathing machine, that will allow him to regain his strength”. 

Everytime the doctor suggested it, everybody tried to convince Klaus it was the best option and that it wouldn’t be permanent at all and everytime, Klaus started to panic, crying and begging them not to do it.  
“Bro, the doctor told us it was the best option. If you go for it you could rest, your body needs that rest, you could get better way faster” Diego told him sitting beside him in the bed, he was really tired to see his brother suffering and not getting any better.  
“No…nooo…please…don’t…don’t want to” Klaus said with pleading eyes fighting against the tears that threatened to fall out at any minute.  
“Okay, we don’t have to do it, it’s ok” He said patting his arm and looking at him sadly, he couldn’t do that to his brother, he was terrified of it. He would be too, couldn’t blame him.  
“Be right back” Diego got out of the bedroom and looked up to see all his siblings expecting any kind of information.  
“Well?”  
“He said no again. He was starting to freak out”  
“But he needs it” Vanya said shyly and almost unperceptible.  
“I know, but I don’t know how to make him get that”  
“Ok, that’s it. We won’t risk it. I’ll make him if I have to” Luther said and stormed out of the living room. Nobody stopped him.  
He entered the room. Watching Kalus’ limp form had become a more difficult task everyday that went by, he was paler, thinner and weaker every minute that passed.  
“Klaus, I need to talk to you. You need to let us help you. The breathing tube is going to help you. You’d stop feeling so weak”  
Maybe letting Luther take the lead hadn’t been such a good idea after all. That was the moment in which all turned to shit, basically.  
Klaus’ heart rate spiked throught the roof, his breathing became erratic and he started to try and get up from the bed. With the little strength he had he tried to rip off the IV; of course he couldn’t do it. He didn’t have enough energy. Luther was panicking and trying to calm him down “Klaus, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”  
Although nobody could hear him, Ben was yelling too, desperately trying to get any response from Klaus who seemed like he couldn’t hear anybody at all “Klaus, stop, come on, let them help you”

Everybody heard Luther yelling and ran to the bedroom. Fortunately, the doctor hadn’t left yet.  
“What’s happ…?” Five was cut mid-sentence with the scene before his eyes. Klaus was looking franctically around the room and trying to take off his IV and oxygen mask and failing spectacularly at it. Luther was in the verge of panic trying to keep him still.  
Five stood still not knowing what to do. Diego approached and tried to calm him down.  
“It’s…it’s ok… we..we’re here, look..at…at me” Damn, his fricking stuttering was back, just in the most appropriate moment. He didn’t miss it at all.  
Nobody could hear him but Ben was trying to reassure Klaus everything would be ok “Please, let them help you”  
All of the chaos was silenced by the doctor inserting meds on Klaus’ IV. He fell asleep almost inmediately after that.  
“That’s a tranquilizer. Don’t worry, he’ll be asleep for about an hour. Consider my proposal, I think it’s for the best” The doctor left knowing it wasn’t an easy decision and it wasn’t on his hands anymore.  
“Thanks, doc” said Diego and Allison accompanied him to the door.  
Everybody returned to the living room and started to discuss and things started to get heated. 

“We have to take him to a hospital! He’s just getting worse here” said Luther, looking as determined as before.  
“Yeah? How did that work out for you back there? You almost killed him!” Diego yelled at him and fought against the feeling of pinning him against the wall.  
“Diego, we can’t choose right now. His life is on the line. I don’t want to lose another brother”  
“I agree with Luther” Allison interrupted.  
“Shocking Allison! When are you not?”  
“Shut up! I’m thinking about what’s better for Klaus”  
“I’m also thinking about him, about how absolutely terrified he looked before”  
“I think there isn’t any other choice, Diego” Vanya interrupted briefly.  
“Oh, she talks!”  
“Why are you being such a prick?” Allison said coming between Vanya and Diego.

Five had been quiet the whole time just watching the fight unravel, trying to think of the right decision to make but finding he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

“Guys?” Suddenly, Klaus appeared on the door frame trying to understand what they were arguing about. Everybody turned to look at him. He looked as if he was about to fall over and smash his head on the floor.  
“What are you doing up, buddy?” Diego said with a very soft voice, completely different to the one he was using before. He approached him and supported almost his entire body weight.  
“Heard…you…yelling”  
“Don’t worry about it. Let’s get you back to bed” Diego said leading him, well, almost carrying him back to bed.  
When Diego came back he was ready to punch Luther in the face for waking Klaus up. Five stopped him before he could do anything putting a hand on his chest “Ok, he can’t hear this. Our childish fights are not helping. Let’s go outside, I think he’ll be okay for a few minutes”  
“Do we leave him alone?” Asked Diego with a concerned look on his face.  
“We’ll be just outside on the alley”  
“Ok, I think Ben can keep him company for a while”

The best thing he could think about was calling out Ben without waking Klaus up and hoping he would hear him. Of course, he couldn’t ask Klaus to make him corporeal.  
“Ben” Diego started looking at an empty space in the room, not sure if Ben was there “if you can hear me, please take care of him for a few minutes. We’ll be in the alley, don’t leave him alone. If he wakes up please tell him we’re outside and we’ll be back in a little while” without waiting for any response, they all left.  
“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry” he said, knowing nobody would hear him. He sat next to Klaus. Seeing how fragile he was made him want to cry “damn it, he couldn’t even breathe properly” his brother, his stubborn brother was dying before his eyes.  
“I’m sorry” Ben said to Klaus as he opened one of his eyes “s’rry ‘bout what?” he said with just one eye open.  
“You’re like that because of my little joke, tantrum or whatever that was, I don’t even know anymore”  
“Ben, can’t stop u from feeling…. guilty. But…. don’t blame…. you. I’d never, d’… you….you…understand?  
“Yeah, but Klaus, come on, you have to let them do it. I look more alive than you right now”  
That brought up a faint smile in Klaus’ face that was barely visible through the fogged oxygen mask.  
“I don’t…I…hate” was all Klaus managed to utter.  
“I know” said Ben, giving up trying to convince him. He knew Klaus wouldn’t listen to him. Even though he was the sweetest of his siblings he was also one of the most stubborn ones.

Ben tried to take both his minds off Klaus’ deteriorating health. “You know, when you’re better we could go for some waffles”  
“w’ffles s’unds awes’me”  
“You do love them, right? I can barely remember what they taste like”  
“Yeah, they’re….they” Klaus stopped mid-sentence and Ben sent a concerned look his way.  
“Klaus?” He looked at him and realized everything had taken a turn for the worst. He wished his body would move but he was completely paralized for about ten seconds. Klaus couldn’t breathe again, he was choking and looking at him with his green eyes opened wide in panic.  
“B…Ben…c…can’t”  
“Damn it, no one’s here!” He thought looking around the room, he couldn’t ask for help, nobody could hear him and Klaus, well, he couldn’t even breathe, even less yell at his siblings.  
Klaus extended his hands looking for Ben, almost as if he couldn’t see where he was or if he didn’t understand he couldn’t hold him, he would just go through him.  
“h’lp”  
Ben felt so impotent. He couldn’t do anything, he kept thinking, there had to be some way to alert the others, to ask for help, he wasn’t going to watch his brother die before his eyes. 

“Make me corporeal, Klaus, I know you don’t have energy but it’s the only way. Just for a minute”  
"ca... can't"  
"You can klaus, come on!"  
Klaus did the best he could to put all the strength he had left and his focus into making Ben corporeal. He wouldn't even try if he wasn't feeling like dying. Suddenly his closed fists started to glow blue, it was a very faint blue but it was still there. He couldn’t hold it for one second and it was gone. Frustrated, he took a deep breath, as deep as he could manage, and tried again.

As soon as Ben realized he was corporeal he ran down the stairs almost jumping every two steps, he had to be fast, he didn't know how long klaus would be able to hold his power. He already felt how he flittered constantly. He had to make it to his siblings. He had to let them know klaus was dying. 

When he arrived to the alley in less than one minute he saw the fight that was unraveling amongst his siblings, everybody was talking, nobody was listening. They seriously needed some counseling but there wasn't any time for that right now. 

He raised his voice so he would be heard amongst his siblings' voices, "stop!" Everybody went quiet. "Ben? How are you...here?" Diego's eyes opened wide in panic before Ben could even answer.  
"Doesn't matter, it's klaus, he's choking, somebody, anybody, please, help him" Ben sounded like a scared little child looking for his parents, he sounded so out of hope it broke his siblings' heart, they felt the impotence he must have felt every day. Ben hadn't even finished his sentence when Diego was already going up the stairs, two steps at a time. 

When Diego arrived to the room and klaus saw him his fists stopped glowing blue. He knew he could let it go then.  
“H’lp, c….can’t……breathe” was all he could say. He was on the verge of tears.  
Diego looked at him as he had seen a ghost, he didn’t know how to help him “Ok, don’t worry buddy, it’s going to be okay”  
He saw as Klaus’ lips started to get blue.  
“Damn it, not again, okay buddy, I’m turning you to your side” As soon as he started, Luther and Allison entered the room and as to not startle Klaus he said “Call an ambulance”.

"help is coming, buddy, just hang on"  
Klaus couldn't even hear him, he was too focused on trying to get a single breath.  
"Di..no.. tube..no" Klaus knew that there wasn't much choice at that point but he had to try.  
"Ok buddy"  
Both of them knew they were lying.  
Diego kept holding Klaus on his side hoping it would work like last time, although this time was definitely different.  
" 's not... working..Di" said Klaus with a visble frown on his face.  
"Okay, just...s...stay with... me, bro", "Damnit" he thought " how am I supposed to sound reassuring with this fricking stuttering on the way?"  
Suddenly, he felt weaker breathing sounds from Klaus, he wasn't gasping anymore. His eyes were starting to close.  
"N...no... Klaus... can't fall asleep now. Come on" he said moving his shoulders and tapping his cheeks gently. 

In that moment Five entered the room and without saying a word got into action. "Keep him on his side, Diego"  
He started to rub little circles into klaus' chest assuming that would help somehow. "Come on Klaus, you're more stubborn than this, you wouldn't give up this easily" Klaus looked at him puzzled, trying to understand Five's new nice side. He had never been this gentle. "I must be dying, then" he thought. 

" 'm I g'nna....die?" not really addressing anyone specific.  
"No! I didn't come all this way to save you from the apocalypse for you to die. I won't let you" Five couldn't finish his sentence when he realized Klaus was unconscious. His lips tainted in an awful blue.  
"He's not breathing!" Five addressed Diego who looked as panicked as he hadn't seen him before. "Lay him flat. Where's that ambulance?"

By that moment, all of his siblings were by the door frame, looking helplessly at the scene before them. Allison was on the phone trying to find out how long it would take the ambulance to arrive, Luther was trying to be close to Diego and Five in case they needed to carry Klaus to the car if the ambulance took too long and Vanya was crying silently and watching the whole scene without even blinking.  
“Diego, we’ll have to do CPR while the ambulance arrives” Diego just nodded knowing that there wasn’t any time to panic, he just had to jump into action. 

Five gently took off the oxygen mask off his face and started giving him mouth to mouth while Diego counted loudly and made compressions in his chest “1…2…3, go”, they did that again, and again. They were visibly not getting a ton of results but stopping felt like giving up. They were in the third row of compressions when the ambulance arrived. 

Diego and Five didn’t realise, they just kept blindly and mechanically repeating every set of compressions. Suddenly, Luther approached them and put a hand of each’s shoulders “They’re here, you can let go now”  
And the paramedics took over. What they were all arguing about before became true before their eyes.  
“we’ll have to intubate now” and then, all of them saw Klaus’ limp body as the parademics slided a tube down his throat and loaded him into the ambulance, they were all paralized, nobody made a move until one of the paramedics spoke up “Only one of you can hop in the ambulance, the rest will have to meet us at the hospital”

The most clear decision was Diego, but he was too freaked out, he couldn’t even move or react in any way. He always had a soft spot for Klaus, nobody could deny that; so Five took his place “I’ll go, I’ll let you guys know if something happens”  
And just like that, they all hopped into the car and Luther drove them to the hospital. Everybody was silent in the ride over, they were thinking about Klaus’ lifeless body on the ground and the need for someone else or something else to breathe for him “How did it get this bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to finish the story on this chapter but I got excited writing and couldn't finish it. I hope you like it; I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading and for the kudos you all left. They make me very happy!


	6. Last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five accompanied Klaus in the ambulance towards the hospital, all siblings think about what Klaus means to them.

In the ambulance Five tried his best to keep it together but he couldn't deny that everything that was happening was extremely scary. They were putting more and more machines on Klaus, they measured his blood pressure, his oxygen levels and checked him for injuries in the rest of his body. Five couldn't understand half the things they said although he tried his best to pay attention to report back to his siblings as soon as he saw them again. The paramedic was constantly pumping air into klaus' lungs with the tube down his throat and what seemed like an air balloon being pushed every few seconds. Five grabbed his hand and even though he hoped to receive any kind of response from him he knew it was impossible at that moment. Klaus kept being unresponsive. Every movement he made was provoked by something else, it was deeply scary to see him that way, limp, barely hanging on. It was so different to what he normally was, he had always been talkative and when he was a little kid nobody could stop him from moving. Five got lost in these thoughts, choosing to remember how he normally was instead of looking at what seemed like his corpse. 

When the ambulance stopped Five was suddenly taken out of his thoughts. "We're here, let's get him in immediately!" Five jumped into action and got out of the way so the paramedics had enough room to work. They rushed inside and told Five to wait outside, he couldn't do anything else than complying. He sat down in the waiting room, rested his head in both his hands, unable to think or to do anything else than remaining completely still, his sight fixed on the floor tiles. 

Everybody arrived within minutes "they probably sped up here" thought Five, looking at them running towards him.

"Five! Where is he, what happened?" said Diego, the anxiety noticeable through his barely audible voice.   
"I...I don't know" for the first time in a really long time Five was without words, trying desperately to find the way to explain.   
"What do you mean you don't know? What happened? Where is he?" Diego said getting closer to him. It was so weird to see Five quiet.   
“They took him in and…in the ambulance”  
“What? Five, come on! Just tell us!” That was Allison, already running out of patience too.   
“His heart stopped, twice, he died, I saw him dying again!”  
The silence was unbearable, nobody knew what to say. Nobody saw him but Ben decided to enter the room where they had taken Klaus, he was the only one who could and even though he knew Klaus wouldn’t be able to see him he didn’t want for him to be alone. He entered the room and he saw everything they were doing to Klaus, he looked well, like a corpse. They prodded him with needles, hooked him up to machines and yelled orders to one another, orders that Ben couldn’t understand. 

Everybody else remained in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for anyone to come out and tell them what was going on. Vanya went to get everybody coffee from the cafeteria, Allison was crouched down next to Diego in the floor trying to calm him down. She realised acting like a mom to him helped her with her own fear, Luther was sitting down watching at his hands and Five remained in the same position with his head resting on his hands. 

Every few minutes a nurse came out of the room but told them the same everytime. “They’re taking care of him, he’s in good hands, be patient, as soon as I know something I’ll let you know”. Finally, after 45 minutes that felt like three hours the doctor came out of the room.   
“He’s stable. I know you were very anxious to know that. We had some complications to get him to stabilize and as you may know he went into cardiac arrest twice in the ambulance. However, I’m confident it was enough time to provoke any damage to his brain, he still has to be with the aid of the breathing tube, his lungs are not strong enough for him to breathe on his own. We’ll see how he feels in the next few days and consider weaning him off the ventilator”.   
“Can we see him?” Diego was the first to ask even though he was still processing all the information the doctor just gave him.   
“Yeah, just go one at a time and if he wakes up please call a nurse inmediately, your brother let us know before he has a history of panic attacks. It could be very dangerous if we wakes up in panic and tries to take the tube out”.   
“Of course, we’ll call you” Luther said acknowledging that scenario was very probable.   
Diego was the first to enter, watching Klaus in that hospital bed was more traumatising than it had been before. He remembered all the times he was called to the hospital because Klaus had ODed, everytime he entered the room he was already awake eating jello and offering him some.   
“Hey, Diego! Glad you’re here, want some jello?” he remembered the smile on his face that made him forget he had been so mad at him for risking his life that way. 

Now, Diego could only think about how awful he felt he couldn’t keep his promise to his little brother. He couldn’t save him, he had a damn tube stuck down his throat. He was going to panic as soon as he woke up but at least he was alive. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, and grabbed Klaus’ hand, careful not to touch anything that was attached to his hand. “Hey bro, I …. I don’t know how you get into these messes” he let a little laugh almost waiting for a response from Klaus. He continued “I can’t lose you, we can’t lose you, you’re the only thing keeping this family together, Luther and me would have killed each other if it wasn’t for you” He couldn’t control the tears that made their way to his cheeks “you’re going to be ok, everything is going to be ok”. 

Just like that one by one entered the room and talked to Klaus in such a low voice tone they were almost unperceptible to the others. 

A week passed and Klaus didn’t wake up, the doctor tried to calm everybody down telling them that was perfectly normal but they couldn’t stop being more worried about it every day that passed by.   
By the end of the week Klaus had moved some of his fingers, they just flinched every now and then, it had been a huge deal until they realized that was it, it didn’t mean he would wake up any time soon. 

On top of being worried about Klaus, everybody was concerned about Diego, he hadn’t slept properly in a week, he hadn’t gone home to change, to eat or to take a shower. He hadn’t left the hospital since he entered a week before. They all had given up telling him to rest for a while, they knew he wouldn’t unless Klaus woke up and got out of his sleeping beauty state. 

On the second week there Diego as always, fell asleep grabbing Klaus’ hand, it was the only way he could sleep, making sure he still felt his pulse and that he would wake up as soon as something happened. He woke up when he felt some movement behind his hand “Klaus?”  
He lifted his head to find a pair of green eyes looking at him funny. “Klaus? Hey buddy, can you hear me?”  
With his best efforts Klaus managed to nod twice at the question. He wasn’t panicking like they all thought, he was just staring at Diego and offered him a faint smile visible behind the breathing tube.   
“buddy, I’m going to call the nurse real quick, I promised I’d call as soon as you woke up” he stood up to leave when he felt Klaus’ hand grabbing his arm; luckily Reginald as one of their classes as part of the academy had made them take sign language, they were all trained on it although they never used it. “stay for a little while?” Klaus made the signs with his right hand, with a lot of effort, he was still very weak.   
“yeah, buddy, sure. Let me… is Ben here? I imagine he has been here the whole time but I had no way of finding out” he said to Klaus while he typed a text message to everyone, partly because they had made a deal to tell the others as soon as Klaus woke up and for them to call the nurse, even though Klaus was calm he didn’t trust it would last long. 

Klaus just nodded and pointed at the window. There was Ben, he had always been there. Klaus knew perfectly he hadn’t left his side in this whole time, because he looked as he was about to cry, he wasn’t sure how much time was it.   
Klaus raised his hand and signaled as best as he could “how much time?”  
“How much time have you been here?” he nodded “one week and a half, you wouldn’t wake up, you scared the shit out of us”  
“Where are?” Diego always cut him short so he wouldn’t put too much effort on making the signs “they’re outside, I’m sure they’ll get in in a minute. How do you feel, buddy?”  
“I want the tube out”  
Diego looked at him sadly “I know buddy, right now it’s not possible but the doctor said maybe in a week” Diego said that getting ready to run and call a nurse as soon as the panic attack began but it didn’t happen, Klaus just looked sadly at him and nodded.   
As soon as that happened everybody entered the room and a smile took Klaus’ face, he was so happy to see them. He waved weakly at them.   
Allison and Vanya got closer very fast, tried to hug him without causing any discomfort but he wasn’t letting them go. He hug them with all the strength he had. Luther approached timidly and smiled “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m sorry for panicking before”  
“Don’t sweat it big guy” Klaus signaled with his hand.   
“I’m glad you’re okay, you really scared us” Five said, his voice way lower than it normally was.   
Klaus just smiled, he was getting really tired but didn’t want to fall asleep; fortunately, the doctor came in before he welcomed sweet darkness.   
“Mr. Hargreeves I have been treating you in this time, if you don’t mind I’d like to do a few test to see your current state, I’ll have to ask your siblings to step outside for a few minutes”

Everybody complied. 

Klaus was able to breathe on his own after one week in the hospital, he could talk and laugh with his siblings. They took him home and made a silent deal not to ignore him again. Now they knew how much everybody actually needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I'm so happy to finally post the ending of this story, I hope I don't dissapoint. I had a very busy month but here it is. I want to write more stories based on several scenes from season 2, so, it would be cool if you guys read them and let me know what you think. Thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work, I'm just obsessed with season 2 of Umbrella Academy and some of the things I wish had happened. Sorry, this is like a draft for me but I really wanted to start to write the story. Hopefully this didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
